Behind The Scenes
by SoleasiaDavis73
Summary: Dianna's first day back on set for season 2 and Lea makes a discovery about what we fans think.


**I wanted to write something different and then this popped into my head and I know that real people fics are bougie and weird but I had to write it.**

**Lea and Dianna Fic.**

**Behind The Scenes:**

The sun was rising slowly as a beautiful blonde actress drove onto the studio lot. It was 5:43 in the morning and the first day back for one of the actors from Fox's hit comedy musical Glee.

Lea was in her trailer with her back to the door looking at the latest issue of Harper's Bazaar with Jennifer Anniston made up to look like Barbara Streisand. The metar door opened behind her.

"Child star!" Dianna called out with her arms open waiting for the brunette to respond. Lea smiled and tilted her head taking in the sight off the beautiful blonde before quickly moving to hug her best friend. "Welcome back movie star." Lea whispered into the blonde's ear as they stayed in their comfortable embrace. They seperated and Dianna held onto the brunette's waist. "So, how have you been?" Lea asked. "Good, wow, you look great." Dianna ran her fingers through Lea's hair. "Well, dove hair care...god, I missed this...I mean, I missed you." Dianna moved her hand from Lea's hair so that she could place her palm to gently caress the brunette's cheek. Lea adjusted ever so slightly so that her head rested in Dianna's palm.

"I missed you too." Dianna said smiling then she leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to Lea's forehead making the brunette sigh contently. They jumped apart quickly when they heard the door handle jiggle and they were seperated when the door swung open barely seconds later.

"Dianna! When did you get in?" A surprised Naya asked before quickly hugging her friend. Lea was tried to make herself look usy to explain why her heart was beating like the speed of light beneath her chest. Dianna felt happier, safier somehow just by being close to the diva. Naya sat on the couch trying to avoid the tension. Dianna had to stop looking at Lea. She turned to Naya. "So how are things going with you and Mark?" Naya sighed and plumbed a cushion behind her. "Good...alright...Oh hey did you hear what Ryan said at Comic Con?...Heather and I are going to be making out...weird huh. I guess Faberry fans will just have to wait."

Lea scrunched her brow while Dianna's face turned the same color as the Cheerio's uniforms. "What is Faberry?" Lea asked Naya. Dianna went even redder and took her hands to her face to hide her burning cheeks behind. "Fabray and Berry...the fandom of Quinn and Rachel...C'mon you knew that?" Naya stared at a shocked Lea. "No...p-p-people ship the two of our characters?" Naya smiled and patted Lea on the shoulder. "Not just your characters. I'm gonna go take a nap." And with that the latina stunner took a water bottle and headed to one of the three beds behind the thin walls. Dianna removed her hands from her face.

"What is she talking about?" Lea asked pointing to the door that Naya was behind. "TUMBLR!" Naya yelled from behind the door before she put in her headphones. "I think she wants a glass?" Lea was completely confused she felt like Finn. Dianna went to Lea's bag and took out her laptop and began typing. "Tumblr is a blog website...people ship us together...our name is Achele...like Brangelina or Stelena. Here look:" Dianna spun the laptop around so the brunette could see the screen.

"Possessive waist holding?...Calm down and check out your BB's ass?...What the...we never kissed on the show! Oh wait it say manip...must mean manipulation...Ah, well we do look nice in that one...Wow Dianna!" Dianna turned the laptop back to her and seen a picture of herself in HD. "What?" Lea blushed. "You look absolutely stunning in that photo...it's breathtaking." Dianna smiled and blushed again. "People really think that we are together but what about Theo?" Dianna ducked her head and spoke to her feet. "They, uh, they say he is your gay beard."

Lea shook her head trying to process all the information. "But we aren't together." She said to Dianna. The blonde kept her head down trying to hide the pain that was playing upon her face due to her friend's comment. Naya who had awaked from her nap snuck up behind Lea.

"Oh please...me and Heather copy you two's body language for Santitney scenes and our characters are getting a make out scene...Heather even might get to kiss Britney. You two are so obvious...there are almost a thousand Fanfic wrote about your two characters...and a few about us." Naya leaned down and kissed Lea on the cheek. "I better head to the recording studio...I don't wanna be late. See you two later...talk." Naya placed a supportive hand on Dianna's shoulder before leaving the trailer.

"Fanfics?" Lea asked after she wiped Naya's lipgloss off her cheek. Dianna went back to the laptop and typed again. "Yeah fanfiction, there are loads about Rachel and Quinn some are really...uh, graphic." Lea took her laptop and just as she did, Dianna got a text to come on set for hair and make-up. Dianna showed Lea the text and quickly left as a stunned Lea began to read a fic.

Lea read one fic and then another and then she read areally weird one about Quinn and Rachel secretly dating all throughout the show only they didn't show those scenes. The writer had serious issues with spellings and grammer. Lea found herself reading a lot of M rated fiction. It was getting her hot under the collar. She squeezed her thighs closed to try and help the throbbing need that was pounding beneath her jeans. She was about to take them off when she got a text from Ryan Murphy to come to the set. Lea had to wait a minute to catch her breathe.

Later that evening Lea was back in her trailer. She was back at her laptop. She found out that she was on a thread on afterellen that was 5 pages full of people's theories. _'The thumb holding was cute and sure I did hold her hand at the Glee Mall Tour but that's what best friends do. Isn't it? Though I never hold Jenna's hand that way and we have been friends for years. I wonder if I am paired with all the girls this much?'_ Lea began to google search and found that while she was linked to Cory and Mark a bit they were no extend to the Achele following and that she wasn't linked to any of the other girls. In fact she discovered that Jenna had been nicknamed "Cockblockowitz" for getting in the way of Lea and Dianna photos. Lea couldn't help but laugh at the name.

Lea realised that she never seemed that affectionate with Theo in photographs. She didn't feel that swell, that comfort that she feels whenever Dianna is close to her. Not with him. He did seem a little more on the gay side. That is why they were so supportive of a lot of gay charities. Sexuality was fluid to her and though on interviews when asked who she would go gay for she always said Megan Fox the true answer was always Dianna but she didn't want to over step her mark.

Dianna was the most beautiful woman that she ever laid eyes on. Lea continued to scroll down a tumblr page until she stopped on a photo of Dianna with her arms wrapped around her shoulders and the glee promo poster of the two of them on the billboard behind them. They were so happy that scrolled down again and found a video of them from a B-roll of Hell-O. She didn't even realise how loving they were being but everyone else did. They did intertwine fingers and then leave them that way for a very long time. Dianna came in just as Lea watched a Youtube video of them.

"A love fest." Dianna heard her voice say and then heard she voice again "And at the end of the day...we hug each other." Lea paused the video when she seen Dianna by her. "Maybe we could avoid each other in public situations, if you want." Lea turned to look at Dianna's arched eyebrows "How long have you known about this? The following?" Dianna smiled coyly. "About 10 months now." Lea gasped. "What? Why didn't you tell me?" Dianna shrugged and tried to walk away from the brunette and her questions but there is only so many places you can hide in a trailer.

"Dianna! Why didn't you tell me?" Lea said following the blonde. Dianna stopped making Lea come to grinding halt. "Because I liked them...okay...I liked the idea of the two of use together...we look good and people are supportive and so I stalk Tumblr from time to time." Lea looked shocked but the hurt look in the hazel eyes made her just want to go for it. Lea grabbed Dianna's jawline and pulled the blonde's face closer to her's and Dianna knew what was happening Lea's lips were pressig hungerly towards hers. The blonde kissed her back with vigour and when Lea opened her mouth Dianna took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Tongue's touched and hand were everywhere. They needed air but neither girl wanted to stop. They were enjoying it too much.

Finally Lea slowed down and kissed Dianna slowly on her lips before licking her own. "Hmm" Dianna groaned. The were holding eachother by their forearms. "What about Theo? Dianna asked not wanting this to be taken away from her, not wanting to go back to not kissing her. "What about him. I never really loved him." It was the best news that Dianna had ever heard she pulled Lea back in for another kiss. Smiling when they stopped. "Dianna Agron turning women gay since 2009." Lea said giggling in the crook of blonde's neck. Dianna pretended to slug her her in the arm. "You know all the Faberry Fanfics always have us having sex straight after we have our first kiss." Dianna said suggestively. Lea pushed Dianna. "I am not that easy." They went back to kissing.

Naya walked into the trailer to find her two co-stars making out heavily on the couch too into what they were doing to realise that they were not alone. "Remember Trailer sex is banned!" The Latina loudly proclaimed startling the two actresses. "We were just..." An embarrassed Lea jumped off an extremely turned on Dianna. "Don't...Finally, it is happening...I guess Santitney is a mirror of you guys...just don't do it in her if I am here. Give me a warning and I will spend time with Mark. Which is where I'm going now. Please go back to what you were doing." Naya grabbed her bag and ran out of the trailer. "You heard her." Dianna purred and Lea got back to straddling the blonde on the couch. "Where were we." Dianna giggled as Lea went back to attacking her neck wih her mouth.

**I know I'm creepy but this is what happens when you have an obsessed with Achele day. You only mean to look at one Tumblr and suddenly you have wasted 4 hours. **

**I hope you don't hate it!**


End file.
